


Alice and the mad one

by lillyx5



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Horror, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyx5/pseuds/lillyx5
Summary: the 5 Alices in a good song that you would like (by the way favorite one ever on my page please read i did a good job on this )





	Alice and the mad one

On that day he was the only one to cry for the girl. Alice knew something was wrong before she even stepped into the woods. She could feel eyes on her; she could hear hands shuffling cards. She knew what was going to happen the second before it did. Snakes, vipers wrapped around her neck looking like writhing, scaly, grotesque necklaces. A man appeared from the wood and said, "I am the Hatter and they call me mad." Then he lunged at her.

He never expected to relive his meeting with the Alices whom he named. The man pulled out a paint brush from nowhere and he painted her lips with poison. She died within a minute but before she slipped away she saw the man pull a random card from his deck. On the record it said she was dead. They found her there in the morning. Her body was split into pieces everywhere, the only thing left in one piece was her head on the ground with the ace of spades in her mouth with the name "Alice" on it. For he is the Hatter and they call him mad. That was his meeting with the Alice of Spades.

His next victim was interesting but not as good as the first one. The talent that he had was outstanding. The boy's voice was soft and clear, and he captivated everybody who heard his clear voice. He found the bar the boy was performing at and got to him just as he was leaving.

Alice was tired. He had performed for a long time. He said goodbye to his band mates and left the bar. He felt uneasy. He heard fabric moving and saw a glint of metal. He did not know, like the first Alice, before the bag was over his head and there was a gun pressed to his temple. A voice rang in his ears, saying, "I am the Hatter and they call me mad." They found the boy in the lake to next morning with the ace of diamonds down his throat with the name "Alice" on it. That was the second.

His third victim was the one he directly spoke to. Her sister had been killed and he had to question her. That's how he found her. She was very beautiful. He asked her one strange question but she answered strongly and with so much power and that's when he decided to kill her. I asked "My girl, what do you wish?"

She looked up, a little shocked. "Mr. Detective, sir, I don't see how this pertains to my sister but I will answer," her voice got calm. "I wish to be a queen. I will make no one die without reason like my sister did."

Alice was so sad. Why did her sister have to be murdered? Because she was beautiful, or because she was a girl? She woke late that night to a man standing in front of her bed. "I am the hatter and they call me mad. You what to be a queen, my dear? I can make that so." The man took out the needle and the crown out, and quickly sewed it in to her head.

Before she died she whispered, "Thank you, Mr. detective." That was the Alice of clubs; they found her tied to a chair with a gold crown sewn into her head, the ace of clubs slotted between her teeth. That was Alice number three. There is one more for the last card in my deck.

He found the fourth as he walked by a school yard on a Wednesday. He was only 2 years younger, at least he looked it. As the detective watched, a girl ran up to him and without a reason he was jealous of him. The man had his eyes on the girl. She was really beautiful and he wanted her. It looked like she was related to the boy, who was now going to become the fourth victim. The detective suddenly had the idea to kill the boy and comfort the girl who had lost her poor brother. The bell went off and they ran inside.

The plan went wrong the girl woke up just as he was killing the boy so he had no choice.

They came in the morning to find the murdered children. The toxin the killer had used could not be traced. The detective made sure that the card he used was the ace of hearts, fitting for his love. Half of the card was found down each of their throats. For he is the Hatter and they call him mad.

I am now old and going to die but both the gates to heaven and hell are closed to me. I will lay in Wonderland and have a punishment dealt out by the ones that I have killed in my years. But remember this one thing: I am the hatter and I am mad.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fduXL0TOt_c


End file.
